The present invention relates to a holding device and more particularly to a holder for an abrasive sponge used for sanding or finishing various materials such as wood, metal and plaster.
The traditional means of finishing surfaces, particularly wood surfaces, has been to use sandpaper. The sandpaper is oscillated back and forth on the surface being finished, pressure being applied by the fingers or palm of the user. Pressure applied in this way is inherently uneven however, resulting in untended irregularities in the finished surface and the inadvertent rounding of corners and edges. To avoid this, it is common to apply the sandpaper to a block of wood, rubber or metal for more even distribution of sanding pressure. Whether or not a sanding block is used, the sandpaper itself has a tendency to wear quickly, and it is constantly necessary to apply new sheets to the block. To obviate this problem, the sanding sponge has been developed which has a more durable, permanently attached, sanding surface.
Unlike sanding blocks, which are rigid and therefore readily adaptable to the attachment of handles or other grips, sanding sponges tend to be resiliently deformable, and are therefore not as amenable to the addition of handles or other holding means. The result therefore is that the user holds the sponge using his/her fingers, which can distort the sponge to cause uneven sanding, and exposing the fingertips and knuckles to injury due to impact, abrasion and rubbing. As well, because the sponge is adapted for hand use only, it""s not useful for jobs beyond arm""s length.
There is therefore a need for a device that is adapted to securely grip a sanding sponge and simultaneously provide a stable rigid or semi-rigid connection point for a handle, extension rod or other gripping means through which sanding pressure can be applied without the user having to physically hold the sponge.
The present invention provides a holder for an abrasive sponge that grips the sponge securely and which is adapted for connection to a handle or other gripping means, and which preferably allows for intermittent replacement of the sponge, and for the substitution of different kinds of handles or extensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holding device that obviates and mitigates from the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder adapted to permit the use of a handle or other grip in connection with an abrasive sponge.
It is a further object in a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a holding device which allows for easy replacement of the sponge.
It is yet another object in a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a holder that permits the sponge to be pushed into corners without interference from the holder itself.
According to the present invention then, there is provided a holder for releasably retaining an abrasive sponge or similar product, comprising a base member for holding the sponge therein, said base member having a top surface and surfaces depending downwardly from the edges thereof to border the sponge partially along at least three sides thereof; and a handle member releasably connected to said top surface.